ECLIPSE DE AMOR
by Saogallade
Summary: Cuando la llama de no rendirse nunca de nuestro héroe se apaga , una hermosa y brillante luz sera el rayo de esperanza de nuestro querido entrenador y le dara un motivo por el que seguir ademas de muchos problemas. ( ashxminiharem)


HOLA AMIGOS LES SALUDA SAOGALLADE COMO VERAN AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DISFRUTENLO ESPERO SUS REVIEW

Disclaimer: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenece y bla bla bla

Referencias:

-hola- dialogo.

-*hola*-pensamiento o recuerdo.

-[hola]-cuando hable cualquier pokemon

-"hola"-sarcasmo

Nota: en este fic Clemont y Bonnie ya abran partido hacia su hogar, al igual que Serena y se incluirán personajes Star vs the forcé of evil).

ECLIPSE DE AMOR

Capítulo 1: el brillo de mi noche oscura

Después de que Ash perdiera la liga de kalos se encuentran en el centro pokemon de cuidad lumius/luminalia, Ash y serena llevaron a una pequeña kirlia herida al CP para que fuera tendida por la enfermera Joy, Mientras ellos esperaban Ash salió a lobby y serena se quedó junto ala pequeña.

Pov Ash

Ash: que hare digo podría ir a una nueva región pero no me siento listo –dijo el entrenador confuso-.

Enfermera Joy: oye tienes un video llamado alguien quiere hablarte –dijo amablemente la peli rosa-.

Ash: gracias enfermera ahora voy –dice sonriendo dirigiéndose hacia donde está la llamada -.

¿? : Hola Ash tanto tiempo –una dulce voz -.

Ash: espera esa voz May eres tu es –sorprendido- cuanto tiempo amiga como van las cosas en hoen-preguntando el azabache -.

May: claro que si la misma Ash –decía acomodándose su pañuelo–pues acabo de regresas de Sinho además te vi en la final de kalos cielos estuviste increíble-decía súper emocionada-.

Ash: bueno me falto poco perdí de nuevo-decía un poco cabizbajo-.

May: hey vamos arriba ese ánimo – decía un poco desencajada-además tengo un favor que pedirte dime ¿tienes planes?-un poco seria-.

Ash: mm no precisamente la liga de kalos acaba de terminar y tenías planeado ir a casa a kanto-decia resignado -.

May: Puedes venir a mi casa en Hoen, mi padre está un poco desmotivado quisiera que tuvieras una batallas con el quizá puedas animarlo y de paso porque no vuelves a la liga de Hoen Ash –decía en todo serio para después hacerle la invitación al azabache -.

Ash: ¿Es algo grave? –Decía serio el entrenador del pikachu-.

May: Es algo importante así que dime ¿aceptas?-esperando una respuesta positiva de Ash- *Enserio ignoro mi comentario de la ¿liga? Wow veo que ha madurado un poco-pensaba la peli castaña.

Ash: No te preocupes está bien lo hare confía en mi –decía Ash serio y determinado-.

May: está bien chico te espero en cuidad petalburgo (petalia en los videojuegos).

Ash: está bien May me preparare y iré rumbo a Hoen, nos vemos haya –despidiéndose el azabache.

May: Dalo por hecho que iré por ti Ash jeje–decía con vos soñadora después de cortar la llamada-

Luego de despedirse May, nuestro héroe se dirige a recoger a sus pokemon y se disponen a salir del centro pokemon sin embargo se encuentran con una sorpresa no muy grata, a unos cuantos metros cerca de una cueva se ve a una chica en el suelo herida y a un ursaring atacándola sin piedad nuestro héroe se percata de esto

¿?: Yo yo soy débil porque no puedo utilizar mi magia –cae desmayada -.

Ash: rápido pikachu –corriendo hacia el lugar -.

Justo cuando ursaring preparaba un golpe directo hacia la chica.

Ash: pikachu rápido impactrueno yaaaaa- decía el azabache ordenando el ataque hacia ursaring impactando de lleno al pokemon -.

Ursaring molesto fija su mirada en pikachu contrabando con cabezazo.

Ash: Rápido pikachu esquiva y cola de hierro-decía corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba herida la chica - oye estas bien –decía mirando a la chica en el suelo percatándose del extraño vestido que traía puesto – rayos debe ser de la realeza o algún noble -decía levantándose lentamente para no dañar a la chica-debo cuidarla ya se había una cabaña cerca de aquí la llevare ahí-.

¿?: -*porque Chico me está salvando, decía mirando al azabache cargarla-*pensando medio aturdida la chica -.

Ash: pikachu rápido es hora pikachu rápido trueno –ordena el entrenador mientras dejaba cerca a la chica sobre una roca -.

Ursaring aprovecha una fisura y se acerca rápidamente a pikachu para darle un puño hielo pero Ash sonríe dejando confundido a ursaring

Ash: ya caíste pikachu arremete con tacleada de volteos – ordenando el ataque -.

Pikachu: -*bien con todo -* pika pika pika –empieza a correr a gran velocidad envolviéndose en un mar de electricidad e impactando y dejando K,O al pokemon oso

Ash: eso es amigo bien hecho –abrazando a pikachu – oye amigo rápido tenemos que ir a curar las heridas de la chica –decía apresurado dirigiéndose a donde se encuentra la chica.

¿?: ¿Dónde estoy? -decía desorientada –aún me duele el tobillo debí de lastimármelo por ese oso gigante

Ash: oye estas bien –preocupado –

¿? : Quien eres tu valiente caballero –decía sorprendida-.

Ash: pues me llamo Ash ketchum pero eso no importa – ve la herida de la chica –debo sanar esa herida –dice colocando un vendaje improvisado aún su pie-.

¿? : Porque me ayudas no sabes que soy mala o de dónde vengo –decía confusa -.

Ash: tú te consideras mala? hasta donde yo sé eres una chica linda que fue atacado por un ursaring, tú no puedes juzgar a nadie solo por eso además una chica linda como tú no puede ser mala y además no necesito saber quién eres para saber que si estas en problemas debo ayudarte-decía regalándole una sonrisa pura y buen corazón haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

Las Palabras dichas por el azabache retumban en la mente de la joven asiendo que esta se quedara ida mientras nuestro héroe la seguía curando, hasta que el mismo azabache rompe el hielo preguntando.

Ash: sabes de quien era es ursaring o porque te ataco –decía preocupado –por cierto mi nombre es Ash vengo de pueblo paleta.

¿?: Tsk porque me ayudas enserio no lo comprendo –decía la chica aun confusa -.

Ash: ya te conteste esa pregunta, hey puedes confiar en mi si te quisiera delatar o algo ya lo hubiera hecho no? –Decía cómicamente –hey mírame a los ojos y confía en mi vale.

¿? : Yo … bueno ...no se … pero ...es...ta... bien –decía nerviosa y sonrojada la chica que no despegaba su vista de los ojos del azabache – está bien okey te diré está saliendo de mi castillo a punto de realizar una reino con el alto consejo de magia y ver como estaba mi hija –comenta la ojiazul dejando un poco extraño al azabache- De repente una gran luz apareció delante de mí y caí cerca de esa cueva pero desperté siendo más joven y … ese oso es salvaje ,me ataco , mi nombres es Moon , cuando Llegue me refugie en una cueva cercana en la que vivía ese ursaring y bueno una cosa paso a otra y como ves así estoy ahora –riendo irónicamente –en fin aquí está la gran reina de mewni ahora ya no es nada además de eso tengo 16 de nuevo -.

Ash: Entonces dime tienes a donde ir ¿Moon?-decía Ash un poco extrañado por la información -.

Moon: si tuviera a donde ir no estaría aquí –percatándose que Ash no la desprecio a pesar de no conocerla - enserio no quieres llamar a la policía o algo así? Sabes que soy una extraña-decía bajando la mirada -.

Ash : no lo creo Moon, debemos saber porque llegaste o como terminaste aquí-decía dándole ánimos – y con lo de tu edad todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad –decía terminando el cuidado de Moon la cual lo mira sonrojada – bueno en una horas debo irme ya que debo partir a la región de Hoen –decía alistando las cosas –descansa un poco-.

Una horas después.

Pov Moon

-*Porque , porque siento la necesidad de tenerlo cerca digo ya tengo a river pero me acepta a pesar de mi pasado ,trato de darme ánimo , hay algo en mí que dice no lo dejes ir , que es este sentimiento que surge en mi interior, que hago está a punto de salir por la puerta que hago con este sentimiento un agujero en el estómago una incomodidad , nos tengo miedo de perder a una persona que a cabo de conocer ,que tiene ese chico de especial tendré que seguirlo hasta que esta descubrir esta extraña sensación *-pensaba marte decidida – oye amm como era amm Ash?.

Pov normal

Ash: ehh que pasa marte –decía volteando a ver -.

Moon: bueno estaba pensando en iniciar una búsqueda para llegar a mewni no sé si estoy en otra dimensión o en una parte del mundo que no conozco -susurra- o quizá un reset y pues encontrar una nueva vocación y pues quería saber si no tienes problemas con que yo te acompañe en tu viaje?-decía sin mucha esperanza.

Ash: es enserio –decía en tono serio haciendo que la chica empiece a resignarse –claro que si Moon –decía sonriendo sorprendiendo a la chica.

Moon: estas seguro no bromeas verdad –súper sorprendía no podía escuchar esas palabras-.

Ash: dime quien no querría que una linda chica lo acompañara eh –decía sonriendo sin saber que esas palabras resonaban en la mente de marte -.

Moon: -* ¿linda? yo linda *pensaba mientras un evidente sonrojo teñía su cara -.

Ash: bueno Moon ¿estas lista? –Se le ocurre algo – oye marte digo sé que tu nombre es lindo pero que te parece iniciar una nueva vida con un ¿nombre nuevo?

Moon: dime luna si quieres –decía ¿sonrojada?

Ash: amm vale Luna está bien aunque Moon me gusta es lindo –decía el azabache –dime como sigue tu tobillo ya lo puedes mover?-preocupado -.

Moon: pues ya está mejor gracias a ti –menciona la chica - oye y dime porque esas creaturas obedecen lo que dices –curiosa señalando a pikachu -.

Ash: eh ¿no conoces a los pokemon? –pregunta curiosamente el azabache.

Moon: ¿poke que?-haciendo que Ash caiga de espalda-.

Ash: d veo que si eres de otra dimensión si es que eso existe- decía bromeando-.

Moon: hay va ser difícil saber cómo pare aquí-decía suspirando-

Ash: ya está anocheciendo deberíamos ir al centro pokemon –decía alarmando a la chica – hey tranquila Moon también pensé en eso busque y afortunadamente había Cierta de chica aquí en la cabaña no es mucha pero servirá –entregándole la ropa -.

Moon: Wow Ash sí que piensas en todo –decía sorprendida – bueno iré a cambiarme Si me espías juro que te mató –decía molesta la chica-.

Ash: no te preocupes Moon–saliendo de la habitación -.

Pov Moon

Mientras empieza a vestirse con su nueva ropa una pregunta ronda su mente -*podre ser buena compañera de un grandiosos chico de corazón puro y guapo espera dije guapo joder Moon nono no recuerda Ash es un compañero y además es menor que yo aunque ahora tengo 16 7u7 (Moon tiene 16 y Ash 17)-.

Pov normal

Enfermera Joy: me alegra decirte que kirlia se encuentra bien –dice sonriendo, trayendo en una camilla a la pokemon psíquica -.

Serena: me alegro –decía suspirando alegremente -.

Kirlia: mmm –buscando al chico que la salvo -.

Joy: bueno suerte la dejo en tus manos debo regresar a trabajar cuídense –sonriendo-.

Serena: kirlia que pasa – decía confundida de ver la acción rara de la pokemon buscando algo-.

En ese preciso momento entra Ash al centro pokemon caminando a donde se encuentra serena alegremente

Ash: veo que te encuentras bien –dice sonriendo viendo a kirlia – serena gracias por tu ayuda

Serena: de nada Ash –sonrojada -.

Kirlia ve a Ash y se tira a abrazarlo de la pierna

Ash: hey de nada que enérgica eres –decía mientras una idea pasaba por su mente – oye kirlia quieres ser parte de mi equipo.

Serena: eso sería asombroso kirlia viajaras con nosotros

Kirlia asiente con la cabeza en seña de aprobación

Ash: muy bien pokebola ve –lanzado la pokebola a kirlia y así atrapándola fácilmente – muy bien kirlia sal bienvenida al equipo amiga jeje

Serena: eso es genial Ash –decía mientras abrazaba al azabache sonrojándolo -.

Ash: am serena no es nada jejeje –colorado nuestro entrenador-.

Kirlia: -*maestro présteme atención. Maestro *-pensaba alzando los brazos sin ser tomada en cuenta -*quiero que mi maestro me consienta como a esa chica aprovechada jum. *- decía determinada mientras una luz empieza a envolver su cuerpo

Ash: won espera kirlia estas evolucionando – viendo el momento en el que su pokemon evoluciona –genial

Serena: es sorprendente –decía emocionada -.

La luz se empieza a disolver y se deja ver a una gardevoir (hembra lógico XD)

Gardevoir: -hace una reverencia - *estoy a sus órdenes maestro *-decía cambiando y abrazando también a Ash -.

Serena: espera que –celosa – oye déjalo eres su pokemon no su novia

Ash: hey podrían calmarse si por favor –decía tratando de evitar problemas –.

Entrando justamente al Centro pokemon se encontraba Moon quien ve la escena y se siente celosa de aquellas pokemon y aquella chica que jalonean al chico de corazón puro

Moon: Oye Ash podrías decirme quienes son ellas- decía con sonrisa de pocos amigos-.

Ash:-* pensando: en que me metí*

Fin del capitulo

Nota: Moon es del mundo de Star vs the Forces of evil n, no la prota de los juegos de pokemon

¿Gardevoir está enamorada de Ash?

¿Qué hará serena?

¿Quién será Moon en verdad?

¿Qué tiene planeado May?

Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de este fic llamado un eclipse de amor

Espero dejen sus review aquí abajo

Y como siempre les agradezco leer mis historias

Se despide su amigo SAOGALLADE


End file.
